grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Guren/History
}} History 「 I’d rather burn everything with my hot emotions than the cold ones.」 Childhood (1~40) Guren was born into a loving family of three. His older brother Rikugo was rather quiet but cared a lot about little Guren since birth. Partly because their mother was severely weakened due to losing all of her originally 7 tails. He grew up admiring and being dependent on his older brother. Not only because of their relationship as brothers but also because he was his only playmate. There were almost no children (around his age) living in the village. Adolescence (40~90) As he grew older, he gained more playmates. This time he wa sin the role of the “big brother” so he grew to love younger kids and they seemed to love him back just as much. He was now less dependent on Rikugo but still admired him just as much, if not more. But it was time for Rikugo to leave the village and walk his own path. Leaving Guren behind as one of the oldest children with no goals or dreams yet, whatsoever. Having lots of times between helping taking care of bits, random chores at home and helping villagers, he starting thinking about what he liked and wanted to do. The kids often wanted him to read picture books. One time they gave him an idea. The city. He wanted to go to a big bustling city. Deciding this on his own, within a short amount of time, he also left the village to go to the capital. ‘Twenties’ (70~150) He was still young considering his species, but during the years of taking care of kids he managed to figure out things he liked to do and had a knack for it. He could not do what he wanted immediately. After taking in all the new things that existed within the bustling town, he started working here and there and crashing in a single room with a shared bathroom. Coincidentally, the owner of the single room he rented, had a small barber shop right below him. When the old man injured himself, he offered helping out and so he could. For a few years he would work at the old man's barber shop. When his boss and mentor finally reached the age of not being able to work anymore, they switched roles. The old Komainu let him take over his shop under one condition: To let his grandson work for him, if he asked to. Guren let the old dog stay in his room upstairs and rented out a bigger one for himself a few blocks away. He then remodeled the shop to also appeal to new and younger customers. Slowly the shop became more popular and he started adding services like doing makeup and even fashion and clothes related things. The idea came to him, when more and more customers, especially females, asked him for advice for fitting accessories or colors. A few years later, Masahiro arrived in town. It was a half Komainu and half Kitsune and the grandson of the old man that still lived happily enjoying his retirement. Masahiro didn’t trust Guren very much in the beginning, but after the years they became really good friends. Now a few years later they are the best team and trust each other, to the delight of the Komainu grandpa, who had told tales of how Masahiro did not seem to fit in anywhere and didn’t have any friends so he was really worried about him. With the shop getting more popular, more famous, influential and ultimately rich people were regulars at his shop, even though it was small and not too fancy. So more and more Guren got asked to do “home jobs”. With this he now is getting around quite a lot doing jobs for specific individuals that became dependent on his work and advice. References }} Category:Subpages Category:History